Yuuto Amemiya
One of the students at the Daybrooke International School who was known to be the trap/cross-dresser at the school. Appearance *'Hair color:' A bit dark brown, longer bang on the right side, but Yuu always tied it up. *'Eye color:' Algae green *'Shirt:' White shirt, red ribbon *'Pants:' Long black slack *'Shoes:' Black leather shoes *'ETC:' Two dark red ribbon surround his hand. He use an orange jacket, a gift from his brother. Personality An airhead and a happy-go-lucky person. Yuu is a bit stupid and slow at studies, but he excel in outdoor activity and practical. He have a high stamina and strength! Though he easily to be manipulated (especially by Emile), he sometimes can act and think like his age (and gender). He have a weird accent where he mixes English and Japanese when talking and refer himself as third person and also for others. History Yuu or Yuuto is the youngest among the Amemiya triplet. He, however, was raised as girl by both of his elder brothers. This is because before this, they had a little sister who was missing in an accident, which took both of their parents from them. Though many knew that Yuu is a boy and didn't like the way he was wearing and acting, thus dessert him, there still some people who accepted as he was like Souri and Emile, his two best friend. To him, it enough for him to continue his daily life as a girl. One day, he received a letter from Daybrooke International School. At the same time, one of his brother, the eldest had went missing meanwhile the second had to move to another town as he also receive and invitation to attend the say school. He doesn't have any choice as he will be left alone, so he decided to attend the school. Relationship Hikaru Amemiya The eldest among the Amemiya's triplet. He was a good and house-wife looks brother. Just like Yuu, he also had a feminine face, yet he's very protective and sweet toward his brothers. He always do the house chores after their parents dead and support both of his brothers. He's more mature and become both of their parents. However, a day before Yuu received a letter from Daybrooke International School, he went missing without any trace. Until now, he was not found and Yuu sometimes can heard his voice during the starry sky. Shiro Amemiya The second among the Amemiya's triplets and the wise one. Different from his brothers, he doesn't have feminine face. Yet, he loves his brother equally. The day Yuu received a letter from Daybrooke Internation School, he also received a letter from the neighboring and was asked to attend one of the famous school there. He convinced Yuu to accept the letter because he too will accept the letter and both of them went to seperate ways. They still contact to each other and he too can heard Hikaru's voices during the starry night. Among the triplets, he's the only one who cannot do house-chores nor cooking. Emile Isaie Emile is one of the twins that Yuu met at the river. They very closed that both of them likes to stalk and tease Souri. However, Emile also likes to manipulate Yuu and treat him as a real girl though he knows that Yuu is actually a boy. Souri Haruka Souri is the person that Yuu had help with his past. They are now best friends (?) together with Emile, who had become a baka trio aka Y.E.S, though Souri always concern about Yuu appearance. As a result, he always seen chasing Yuu to force him to wear boy's clothes instead of girl clothes. Souri is also Yuu's roomates. Katsuragi Nanase Known to Yuu as papa. For some reasons, Katsu had taken Yuu as his 'daughter' and tried to make him likes bear instead of cat. Scarlet Testarossa Known to Yuu as mama since she is Katsu's lover. Yuu really likes her strength and manlyness. Gallery YuuNew2.png|Yuu's new design.|link=http://sta.sh/0qgsyj9npxi Facts *A trap (sometimes seen wearing girls clothes/uniform) *Likes to follow/stalk/tease/prank on Souri (Oji-san!) *Likes to mess/ties/playing with Souri's hair. * Likes to hang/sit/sleeps on tree and jump out of the window. *Actually not really fond wearing boy's clothes. *Had the ability to see spirit and ghost as well as talk to them *Seeing everything as fun *He can cook and baked very well after he learnt it from his elder brother, Hikaru. *He can sings very well *His always change the way he tie up his hair everyday. Category:Male Category:High School Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Arisalyeanna Category:Trap Category:Student